tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 10
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9 Remember the yearbook picture I uploaded a while back? I do. It seems to have disappeared. Why has that happened? --OrigamiAirEnforcer 07:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I got a red link when I was look ing at my contributions. I guess you guys must of retitled it. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Project Hey Thomasfan, you may have noticed a few of the edits I've done here over the last few days... Well, I'm trying to get back in the game here and keep making this wiki better. I determined, by looking at other wikis, that the talk pages should be started with a template header stating the purpose of the talk page. I have started doing this by copying the template from the Star Wars Wiki. Now, I know that technically you can do it if you want, since it is a wiki, but since I have little time to come on here I would like you to leave this "job" to me - so that I have something I can work on a bit every night (hopefully). ;) I think that when finished this should improve the wiki. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 04:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ivor the engine No, that the MSTS Ivor, there's a Trainz Ivor on UKBL, so I'm all set. I'm not downloading the route, its way too big in file size. Also, I edited the shapes and sizes page, since I have the book right here with me. My sister bit the cardbaord though :/ Jim 16:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stop Man, Somebody From Brickepeda Wanted me to do A "Game" On Another wikia Because He said i was copying him when i was not Now i dont go on any more wikias then Brickpeda And Here So *Sigh* I love doing them So thomasfan I will stop But i have NO Where To do them >:| rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 23:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) >:0 It's OK I'm just glad I somewhat know what's going on.(Nevillefan17 02:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) A Little Quesion Can I become part of the community and if yes how? Note: I don't have the e-mail address on my account because my parents won't let me. Also can I use any picture on this wikia because I'd like an image of Neville on my user page.(Nevillefan17 03:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Coaches and Charlie Thomasfan I have a question in Hero of the rails a olive green coach is seen at the bottom left with frieght cars should this be added the coaches article? The coach is based on a LBSCR Stroudley 4-wheel coaches and is available as a trackmaster. Also I think you should put trackmaster in the merchandising part of Charlie. --PNR 03:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Wooden Railway Can I take pictures of my wooden trains? I have most of the engines and some buildings. I could add the pictures on the wooden train gallery. (Nevillefan17 02:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC)) SRMF Would you happen to be the same "Thomasfan" who posts there? ZeldaTheSwordsman 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thought so I ''thought it was you. Have you seen my models? By the way, would you please comment there? It feels like my thread's being ignored. ZeldaTheSwordsman 16:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Rare pictures rather screenshots steam engine in TUGS... Thomasfan this is PNR I was wondering if you could delete all the screen shots in Henry's Forest page except for the infobox because I was going to put rare pictures rather screen shots. I also made a discovery I saw a rare picture showing the goods engine or Puffa from TUGS here is a picture of it. --PNR 04:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Talk Yeah, I know what you mean, I've just been real busy in real life. So how are you doing? I'm planning on doing some edits here, and I'm working on new blog posts. Yes, I seen your new post on the forum too! :) ZEM talk to me! 22:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Knapford yards? Hey thomas fan this is sidekickjason and how do you know it is knapford those yards belong to if they are can you please tell me how you found out thank you--Sidekickjason 23:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Spam page There is a page called "Yues" and it's obviously spam so I blanked it. I think an admin, namely you, should delete it. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC)